


Drawn

by midorkiyaizuku



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Friend Insert, Spider-Man - Freeform, and its in 2 or 3 parts bc im struggling with the bit at the middle lmao, he wanted a pen not feelings, pen searching, this is simultaneously the best and worst thing ive ever written, this isnt even written well i hate it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorkiyaizuku/pseuds/midorkiyaizuku
Summary: Just a casual Spider-Man and friend insert fic





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoneboook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoneboook/gifts).



Peter was going to fail chemistry.

There was, of course, more than one reason for this.

One reason was the lack of sleep he was getting. Between being responsible, straight-A student, Peter Parker by day, and crime-fighting Spider-Man at night, he didn’t have much time for himself, let alone to sleep.

Or perhaps it was the fact that he wasn’t paying attention in class. He was so busy trying to develop his newest web fluid, or the most time-efficient way to swing around New York. These things were abundantly more exciting than listening to the products of reduction- oxidation reactions.

But today, his teacher called him out on why she thought he was failing chemistry. He wasn’t taking notes. He didn’t even have a pen.

He had a pen, once. In fact, he had multiple pens. But for every backpack he lost, about six pens with it, and it had gotten to the point where he wasn’t bothered replacing them anymore. And Ned didn’t do chemistry- he couldn’t borrow one.

He huffed, and readjusted his jacket before stepping foot into the beast that was known as Officeworks. He could fix the pen problem, at least.

The fluorescent white lighting inside was almost blinding. It was the kind that was used at hospitals, which sent a shudder down Peter’s spine. He didn’t like hospitals, regardless of the fact that May worked at one. Shaking the thought out of his head, he wandered into the store and up and down each aisle. He could find everything he needed there, from binders in every colour known to mankind, to poster-card and glue, but despite his Spidey-Senses and skills to find almost everything, he couldn’t locate the pens. He’d found trash cans, computers, and even coffee. He scrunched up his face in frustration, and cursed his chemistry teacher for pointing out his lack of pen in the first place. He didn’t _need_ to do well in chemistry, he just needed to pass.

As he walked around the store, mumbling about how it should be illegal to hide a pen section in the way that this store did when he turned a corner and bumped right into something. No- some _one_. _What good were his Spidey-Senses anyway?_

“I’m sorry!” Both of them exclaimed at once. Peter looked up to see the victim of his mindless wandering. It was a girl, probably around his age, with blonde hair that went just past her chin, and piercing blue eyes. Or were they grey? He couldn’t really tell under this lighting. One thing was for sure though, his heart was performing a full acrobatics routine in his chest. He shook his head and glanced down, realising he had probably been staring for far too long.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry,” Peter spoke again, his voice cracking. He bit his bottom lip. _Why did he have to be so damn awkward all the time?_ Though, it appeared as though this girl was no better than he was. When Peter looked up again to attempt to gauge a reaction, he was only met by her glaring down at the floor, cheeks going red. She was wearing an aggressively blue shirt with a red collar, tipping Peter off that she worked here.

“Uh, me too.” Her voice was soft and sweet, and made Peter smile.

“Um, I’m Peter? Peter Parker?” He cursed how that came out as a question. This girl probably didn’t care what his possible surname was. It did seem to make the girl smile, however, which made Peter grin even harder.

“I’m Gabby!” He was glad that she seemed to have perked up a bit. “Can I help you with anything?” It was now that he took a better look at her, and he noticed things he hadn’t noticed prior. For one, she had the most contagious smile he had ever seen on another person in his entire life- and he had come across heaps of people. He was glad his idiocracy had broken the ice.

His thoughts kept on trailing before he realised he had been asked a question. “Yes please, do you sell pens?” That was a dumb question, but it seemed like everything Peter was saying tonight was dumb.

She was definitely trying her hardest not to laugh at him, which made him feel both simultaneously better and worse. “Yeah, of course we sell pens. They’re just around the corner and two aisles down.”

“Oh, thanks! I really need a pen to pass chemistry, you know? Can’t balance a formula without a pen!” Peter’s idea of flirting was most definitely lacking. Formula balancing had to be the least swoon-worthy action ever.

“Sounds about right.” Peter shifted his weight from left to right. This conversation needed to end, but he really didn’t want it to. Something in him was telling him to stick around longer. But maybe now wasn’t the time.

“Have a nice night, Gabby.” Peter offered her one last smile, which he hoped was attractive, at least.

“You too, Peter.” He couldn’t help his grin as he turned away towards where the promised land of pens was to be found.

 

* * *

 

Peter didn’t plan on being a stalker. He wasn’t a stalker kind of person. Nope. Sitting on the roof of the adjacent McDonalds was waiting to see Gabby again was a completely normal thing to do. Perched on top of the golden arches in his Spider-Man suit, he really hoped no one saw him around.

_What time did this girl finish her shifts, anyway?_ He glanced at his phone. 23:54. Who the hell was buying paper at midnight? Peter yawned, feeling his eyelids start to droop, when a blonde walked out of Officeworks’ sliding doors. Gabby. That bubbling feeling raised up in his chest again. _Should he introduce himself? Offer to walk her home?_

Peter hesitated. Would it be too obvious if she met both Peter and Spidey on the same night? He grimaced under his mask. Maybe next time, he’d offer.

He really wished that he knew why he was so drawn to this person. She was a stranger, they’d only had one awkward conversation, and yet he felt like talking to her and being around her was the right thing to do. Like a tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him to drop everything and wait around all night for her.

And so, all he did was lurk in the shadows, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to follow her home, making sure it was the safest trip possible.

Besides, he had next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi gabby ily
> 
> (If any other poor soul read this I AM SO SORRY)


End file.
